


Forever

by diaryofafunnyfan



Category: Free!
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofafunnyfan/pseuds/diaryofafunnyfan
Summary: Haruka and Rin announce their engagement, much to the delight of their friends.





	Forever

Haruka knew he and Rin had been a sort of thing for years, ever since their second year of high school. During their third year, when Rin took him to Australia, they became even more of a thing. Labels and titles weren’t needed, they both knew how much they meant to each other and that was all that mattered. They promised to keep in touch and Haruka was certain this time both he and Rin would make it. They would both become professional swimmers and swim around the world together, seeing new sights with each other every day.

Their daily emails (filled with flirtatious banter) helped them get through the two years they had to spend apart. Once Rin returned to Japan permanently to live in Tokyo, Haruka offered to let Rin stay with him. Their physical relationship began at that point. They never bothered telling their friends about their romantic relationship. The couple knew they were already suspected of being involved with each other.

It was a few days before New Year’s Eve and Rin suggested they fly to Australia to visit Lori and Russell, as well as experience New Years in a new country. Haruka agreed, it was only a few months until they could try out for the national swim team, so a little change of scenery would be nice.

On the morning of New Year’s Eve, Haruka could tell Rin was restless. ‘Is everything alright?’

Rin startled at the question. ‘Huh? Oh, of course everything’s fine.’ Rin’s smile was too forced, but Lori asked them to set the table for breakfast, so Haruka couldn’t investigate further.

After breakfast, Rin was in the garden with Russell, washing Winnie. Haruka was helping Lori do the dishes. ‘Is Rin okay?’ Haruka asked. He had been practicing his English and under Rin’s tutelage, had grown quite proficient.

A secretive smile graced Lori’s face. ‘I’m certain he’s more than okay, he just has a lot on his mind.’ Haruka wasn’t satisfied with that answer but didn’t want to pry.

The former host family brought Haruka to the beach during the day. It was hot, but they thankfully found a secluded area to enjoy their time with. ‘We’re lucky. Normally beaches are packed on New Year’s.’ Rin explained as he and Haruka waded around in the ocean water.

‘A beach trip is a good way to bring in the New Year.’ Haruka said. This made Rin smirk. He playfully splashed Haruka. He frowned before splashing Rin back. Rin splashed Haruka again, which earned another splash.

Eventually, the two boys were laughing and having fun half-heartedly splashing each other. Rin wrapped his arms around Haruka’s waist and nuzzled his nose against his boyfriend’s shoulder. The affectionate gesture made their laughter die down, both content to stand with each other.

Sitting on a beach towel on the sand, Lori and Russell watched the young couple with knowing expressions. ‘I was silly to ask if he had a girlfriend.’ Russell stated.

‘I was hoping Rin would eventually tell us he was dating Haru. They are too cute together.’ Lori said.

Russell nodded before he stood up. ‘Hey, you two, we need to get going if we’re going to find a good spot to watch the fireworks tonight.’ He called out to Rin and Haruka.

Rather reluctantly, Haruka and Rin broke away from each other to help pack up their things and go back to Lori and Russell’s house.

After showering and getting changed, Haruka noticed how nicely Rin was dressed. He was normally a fashionable guy, but the outfit he was currently wearing was wonderful. ‘You look nice.’ Haruka stated.

Rin blushed. ‘Thanks, you don’t think it’s too much?’ Haruka shook his head with a small smile.

‘It suits you.’ This made Rin grin.

As luck would have it, the place Haruka and Rin promised to share the same future as they watched the sunrise during their last visit to Sydney together, was the place Rin had found to watch the celebratory fireworks. ‘Lori and Russell are meeting up with some old friends. We can have this spot.’ Rin stated. Haruka made a noise of agreement. Both young men sat on the railing, eyes on the Opera House. The fireworks were a while off, but seeing as they had the area mostly to themselves for the moment, Rin decided now was the best time.

Rin inhaled deeply before turning to Haruka. ‘Hey, Haru… there’s something I’d like to tell you.’ Haruka looked at Rin expectantly. Rin reached over and took Haruka’s hand, with Haruka offering a comforting squeeze. ‘You know I’ve told you how my world expanded when I met you? Well, that isn’t the entire story. My world gained light and meaning when I met you.’ Haruka’s eyes widened and he could feel Rin’s hand shaking in his own. ‘I know I’ve done some crappy things in the past, but I want to assure you how much you mean to me. You mean the world to me and I would like to spend the rest of our lives making you as happy as you make me.’ Haruka’s breath caught in his throat at those words. When Rin slowly got down on one knee and used his free hand to take a small velvet box out of his pocket, Haruka could have sworn his heart stopped. ‘What I’m trying to say is, Nanase Haruka, will you marry me?’ He placed the box in Haruka’s hand, and he opened it.

Inside were two silver bands, nothing flashy, but Haruka wouldn’t have had it any other way. Rin gave a sheepish smile. Haruka stared at the ring for a moment before looking at Rin with a look of pure awe. He placed the ring on his finger before he leaned down to cup Rin’s cheek and kiss him. ‘Yes.’ He whispered, lips still brushing Rin’s. He stood up and embraced Haruka.

‘You’re my world, you always have been.’ Rin admitted, holding Haruka tightly. Haruka tightened his own hold.

‘You’ve always been dazzling to me.’ Haruka confessed, not wanting to let Rin go. Rin gave a happy chuckle and squeezed Haruka again.

The newly engaged couple spent the rest of the night people watching, as the area they were standing in filled up, and just enjoying each other’s company. Once the New Year struck, they snuck a quick kiss just like every other couple around them.

When they reunited with Russell and Lori, Lori gasped with delight when she saw the matching rings. ‘I knew he’d say yes.’

‘Good on ya, you two really are perfect for each other.’ Russell smiled proudly. This made Haruka and Rin flustered but they accepted the older couple’s congratulations.

 

That evening, Haruka and Rin held hands as they laid together in bed. Rin couldn’t help but admire the ring on Haruka’s finger, still not believing he had said yes. Haruka also couldn’t help but think about the ring on Rin’s finger, not believing he was engaged to the person who changed his life and world the most. His eyes sparkled at the thought. ‘We need to tell our friends as soon as possible.’ Haruka stated.

‘I know. Since our old teams are meeting up this weekend to celebrate New Year’s, we should tell them then.’ Rin said.

Haruka nodded. ‘Wedding planning will be difficult…’ He couldn’t help but mutter. This made Rin laugh, which made Haruka decide all the hassle of wedding planning would be worth it.

 

That weekend, Haruka’s team from Iwatobi and Rin’s relay team from Samezuka had gathered. No one seemed to notice the rings the couple had on, but Haruka caught Nagisa and Gou giving them a few pointed looks. Rin also could have sworn Aiichirou was looking between him and Haruka too much to be a coincidence. After dragging Momotarou away from the snack table again, Rin cleared his throat loudly to get everyone’s attention. ‘Everyone, Haru and I have something we’d like to tell you all.’

Rin tried to not be nervous from all the knowing looks that passed between everyone in their group before they looked at the couple. ‘What’s up Rin, Haru?’ Makoto was still good at easing tension.

The couple held hands and glanced at each other before looking back at their audience. ‘We’d like to invite you all to our wedding.’ Haruka stated as he showed off his ring. Rin nodded at Haruka’s words.

Gou and Nagisa squealed with glee. ‘I knew it! Congratulations, big brother and Haruka-senpai!’ Gou cried out.

‘I knew Haru-chan and Rin-chan would end up getting married!’ Nagisa exclaimed.

‘I agree. Considering your history, the probability of you two not ending up together is low. If such a thing was scientifically plausible, I’d say you two are bound by fate.’ Rei declared with a large smile.

‘Congratulations, Rin-senpai and Nanase-san. I always suspected something was going on with you two.’ Aiichirou was just as excited as the other three.

‘My brother told me you two had something going on, looks like he was right!’ Momotarou interjected with a grin.

Haruka and Rin sheepishly thanked their friends before Rin noticed something. ‘Sousuke, Makoto, you two haven’t said anything yet.’ Rin glanced at the two taller young men.

Sousuke and Makoto exchanged a look before smiling at their respective best friends. ‘I knew something was going on with you guys.’ Sousuke said.

‘I’ve known you two have had a thing for each other since we were twelve.’ Makoto was wearing his “understanding smile” as he said this.

‘Well, then you won’t object to being my best man, would you Sousuke?’ Rin asked indignantly. Sousuke pretended to consider the idea. ‘Oi…’ Rin muttered.

‘I’d be honoured.’ Sousuke smirked.

‘Makoto, I want you to be my best man.’ Haruka said with a sincere expression.

This made Makoto blush and smile. ‘Of course, it sounds like fun.’

‘We have to start planning right away! There’s so much to do.’ Gou was excited. She ended up getting the younger boys caught up in her planning. While the underclassmen were distracted, Sousuke put an arm around Haruka’s shoulders and lead him out of earshot of everyone else.

‘Listen Haru, I’ve told you how much you mean to Rin. So, needless to say, I’d better not hear anything about you hurting him.’ Haruka was reminded of the time Sousuke had cornered him against a vending machine.

‘I have no intention of hurting Rin. I never want to let Rin go, not again, not after all we’ve been through together.’ Haruka’s intense expression left no room for doubt. This seemed to satisfy Sousuke, because he smiled.

At the same time, Makoto pulled Rin aside. ‘Rin, you know you’re a good friend of mine, right?’ Rin hesitantly nodded. He didn’t like the smile on Makoto’s face. ‘You also know how much you mean to Haru and how much you affect him, right?’ Rin nodded again. ‘Good, so I can assure you, if you hurt Haru again, you will not like me very much.’ Rin had never seen such an intense look on Makoto before, it almost scared him.

‘I know I screwed up in the past, but I promise you, if Haru will let me, I want to spend the rest of my life making him as happy as he makes me.’ This made Makoto smile a real smile.

‘I’m happy for you two, you know. I kind of had a feeling something would happen between you guys.’ Makoto’s teasing made Rin relax. The four older adults joined the festivities again.

 

It was finally the day of the ceremony. Gou and Nagisa had done most of the planning, but all their former teammates were excited for Haruka and Rin’s impending nuptials (which would be a mix of Japanese and Western traditions). Russell and Lori had even flown in from Australia to attend.

Rin was pacing around in his dressing room. Sousuke watched his best friend trail back and forth with an amused expression. ‘Oi, Rin, calm down. You’ll be a wreck before the ceremony even starts.’

‘What if Haru realises he’s making a mistake? What if he’s not happy once we’re married? What if I’m a terrible husband?’ Rin blurted out.

Sousuke placed his hands on Rin’s shoulders. ‘Listen to me, this guy is as crazy about you as you are about him. He won’t regret anything, so don’t go getting cold feet now.’

“ _Why am I always helping these idiots with their relationship? It’s been this way since middle school, hasn’t it?_ ” Sousuke had to think as he watched Rin swallow nervously. At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

‘Big brother, it’s me and mother. Let us in.’ Gou’s voice sounded through the door. Rin moved to open the door, revealing his little sister, mother, and Lori.

‘Are you just about ready?’ Miyako smiled at her son, fixing a stray hair on Rin’s head. Rin gave a shaky smile and nodded.

‘Rin, there’s no need to be nervous.’ Lori’s English sounded almost out of place, but Rin made a better attempt to smile.

‘I know, Lori.’ Rin replied in English.

Gou tugged on Rin’s arm. ‘Come on, big brother. It’s almost time for me to hand you over to Haruka-senpai.’ The three females began herding Rin to the door, much to Sousuke’s amusement.

 

Meanwhile, in Haruka’s dressing room, he was trying to endure Nagisa placing flowers in his hair, having assuaged his mother earlier. ‘Alright, one more should be just right.’

‘Nagisa, are you sure the flowers aren’t a bit much?’ Makoto tried to intervene.

‘What are you saying, Mako-chan? You need to look as pretty as possible on a wedding day!’ Nagisa stated.

‘Nagisa-kun, I think Rin-san will find Haruka-senpai to be beautiful without flowers in his hair.’ Rei pointed out. ‘Now, come on, we need to get in line for the procession.’ Rei took hold of Nagisa’s arm.

‘See you at the altar, Haru-chan.’ Nagisa’s happiness was infectious, Haruka had to admit.

With their former underclassmen gone, Makoto turned to Haruka and watched as he removed the flowers from his hair. ‘How are you feeling?’ Makoto asked with a small smile.

‘I’m… looking forward to it.’ Haruka smiled. ‘I never thought I’d want to get married, but now that I’m here, I want to see Rin so we can make it official.’ The small blush painting Haruka’s cheeks was cute, Makoto had to admit.

The grandfather clock in the room chimed. ‘Alright, it’s time for you to take your place at the altar. I’ll see up there, Haru-chan.’ Makoto couldn’t resist the good-natured teasing. Haruka was in such a good mood, he didn’t think to protest the nickname.

 

In the entry hall, outside the main chapel, all Haruka and Rin’s former teammates waited. ‘You look great, Rin-senpai.’ Aiichirou exclaimed when he saw him.

‘Thanks, Ai.’ Rin smiled and nudged Aiichirou’s shoulder affectionately.

‘Everyone, you need to get in line. Haruka-senpai is waiting for us.’ Gou scolded as the traditional wedding music began playing.

Momotarou and Aiichirou linked arms. ‘This is so awesome, isn’t it, Ai-senpai?’

‘Yes, it is, Momo-kun.’ Aiichirou smiled as they began the procession down the aisle.

‘I’m so happy for Haru-chan and Rin-chan.’ Nagisa murmured to Rei as they linked arms and began their march.

‘I agree. I couldn’t imagine a better outcome for them.’ Rei stated with a proud smile.

Makoto and Sousuke glanced at each other and Sousuke offered his arm. ‘Shall we make sure our two idiot best friends actually make it through the ceremony?’ He joked, making Makoto chuckle. They followed Nagisa and Rei.

Gou fixed Rin’s collar one final time before giving him a reserved smile. ‘Father would be so happy for you, right now.’ This made Rin smile tearfully before hugging Gou. ‘Let’s go, big brother. Haruka-senpai’s waiting for you.’

‘Right, Haru’s… waiting for me…’ Rin sounded choked up. He linked arms with his little sister and they stepped into the church.

The mutual expressions of awe and adoration on Haruka and Rin’s faces when they saw each other were indescribable to their friends. Finally, these two were settling down together the way they were destined to.

Both grooms shed a few tears as the ceremony concluded. They rested their foreheads together and were whispering to each other between quick kisses, caught in their own little world. Everyone cheered and applauded when the couple joined hands and faced their audience. Once the photographs were taken, the newly wedded couple proceed out of the church with their wedding party.

 

At the reception, everyone sat down to the traditional dinner. It was only a small gathering, but the atmosphere was still happy. Rin and Haruka’s joined hands on their table were visible for everyone to see. They were busy staring into each other’s eyes when Makoto stood up, drawing everyone’s attention to himself.

‘As everyone knows, I’ve known Haruka almost our entire lives. He is truly my dearest and oldest friend.’ Makoto cast a quick smile at Haruka, which was returned. ‘When Rin entered our lives, something changed in Haru. He talked more, smiled more, and he seemed to swim with a purpose.’ Makoto then exchanged a look with Rin. ‘I’ve witnessed Haru and Rin teach each other important lessons, many times. I’ve seen them disregard their surroundings because they are too caught up with each other. Haru and Rin helped each other find their dreams, and that’s a beautiful thing. I couldn’t be happier for my two dear friends, so I hope you can share that happiness.’ Makoto finished his speech by raising his glass. Everyone in the crowd raised their glasses in return.

Makoto sat down and Sousuke took his place in front of the crowd. ‘I’ve known Rin since the beginning of elementary school, so I was rather surprised when one day he told me he was transferring to another school just to swim with a guy he doesn’t even know. If you told me he would end up marrying that guy, I would have laughed at you, but here we are.’ Sousuke smiled at both Rin and Haruka. ‘I wish both of them the best.’ Everyone murmured their agreement as Sousuke sat back down.

Once everyone had finished dinner, the newly wedded couple took to the dance floor. Their small smiles and blushes as they waltzed together were charming to their onlookers. Eventually, other couples began dancing as well.

Someone tapped Haruka on the shoulder and both grooms turned to see Makoto. ‘Mind if I cut in?’ Rin smiled at Haruka before stepping back and letting the childhood friends dance.

After a moment, Rin felt someone nudge his shoulder. He turned and saw Sousuke. ‘Dance with me?’ Rin grinned and accepted Sousuke’s offered hand.

After swaying to the music for a minute, Sousuke broke the silence. ‘I meant what I said, you know. I hope you two find happiness.’

‘I just… never thought I’d end up marrying Haru. I feel like I’ve been admiring him for so long, and to officially be married to him feels like a dream.’ Sousuke rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

‘Congratulations, Haru.’ Makoto smiled at his friend. Haruka smiled and glanced at Rin before looking back at Makoto.

‘After all we’ve been through, it feels like a relief.’ Haruka stated.

‘Like I said, I knew you two have had a thing for each other since we were twelve.’ Makoto’s teasing made Haru pout and look away, earning a chuckle from Makoto.

Once the song was finished, Haruka and Rin thanked their respective best friends before returning to each other.

Throughout the rest of the reception, they were glued to each other’s sides, constantly gazing into each other’s eyes. Everyone applauded once more when they left for their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was extremely self-indulgent but these destined shoujo dorks need more wedding fluff!


End file.
